Cambios
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si varias cosas del pasado cambiara? ¿Que Harry tuviera un medio hermano? ¿y que en lugar de haber crecido con sus tios lo hubiera hecho con la ex novia de su madre y ahora madrina junto con su esposa y familia?todo hubiera sido diferente a lo que paso realmente...varias cosas cambiaron para bien y para mal. Lily/Hermione después Bellatrix/Hermione (sino gusta No lea)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores esta es una Historia de Lily/Hermione al principio pero con el paso del tiempo cambia a Bellatrix/Hermione. Esta historia tambien la he escrito hace tiempo y desee comenzar a subirla todavía no esta terminada pero ya ando escribiendo mas caps.**

 **Me he puesto a pensar y he decidido actulizar entre uno y dos capítulos de** _Conociendo a mi otro padre ¿madre?_ **Cada tres días a lo minimo o sino será cada semana eso depende de cuanta tarea me dejen en la escuela.**

 **Y de la otra;** _Un acuerdo matrimonial,_ **sera cada dos semanas y si puedo actualizare cuando suba la de Fleurmione.**

 **Y por ultimo sobre esta;** _Cambios,_ **sera com máximo cada tres semanas pero tambien tratare de actualizar cuanto antes, si en caso que no pueda actualizar ninguna en las fechas que dije, es porque no pude debido a los estudios, voy una vez por semana a la escuela pero me dejan un chingo de tarea que casi no tengo vida social por hacerlas. =(.**

 **Pero bueno sin mas los dejo leer.**

… **.**

 **Capitulo 01**

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts se podían ver a dos jóvenes de diferentes casas caminando juntas haciendo su ronda como prefectas, mientras hablaban felizmente de cosas comunes.

Las dos jóvenes son muy conocidas en todo el colegio por ser la primera pareja conformadas por dos chicas que se ve en el colegio y que además pertenecen a las dos casas rivales y que se odian desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La primera chica es Hermione Jane Granger, tiene 18 años, perteneciente de la casa Slytherin, prefecta de su casa y es la buscadora-capitana en el equipo de Quiddicht de su casa. Es conocida como una persona fria, tranquila, realista, inteligente en extremo, algo orgullosa, muy sincera pero eso solo lo demuestra a lo demás, ya que cuando se ganan su confianza y cariño, saca su verdadera personalidad que es ser una persona cariñosa, tierna, protectora, y algo sensible. Su rostro tiene facciones aristócratas que son finas y delicadas, el pelo lo tiene largo hasta la cintura y es rizado de castaño claro casi rubio, ojos color miel llegando a dorado, su piel es blanca como la nieve pero muy suave, es alta, delgada y con un cuerpo definido gracias al ejercicio que hace.

La segunda chica es Lily Evans, tiene 17 años, pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor, es la prefecta de su casa y la segunda persona mas inteligente del colegio, es una persona cariñosa, tierna, sensible y muy noble pero cuando la hacen enfurecer saca la leona que lleva dentro, tiene facciones delicadas y algo tiernas, su cabello es rojo y lacio hasta la media espalda, sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas, su piel es blanca pero con un toque de bronceado, no es muy alta y su cuerpo es delgado pero con curvas perfectas.

Las dos chicas han estado saliendo desde a finales de 4 año y ya llevan 3 años saliendo en total, los dos primeros en secreto y solo conocido por sus padres, hasta que hace un año decidieron dar a conocer su relación y claro no se hizo esperar el escándalo que hicieron los alumnos del colegio al enterarse que una serpiente sale con una leona y no solo eso si no que mas se impresionaron al ver quiénes eran, Hermione una pura sangre y princesa de las serpientes con Lily que es una sangre sucia e hija de muggles, eso si que era un gran shock.

 _-estas bien Li –_

 _-si, solo me sentí un poco mareada –_

 _-segura, si quieres vamos a la enfermería-_

 _-no es necesario, en serio me siento bien-_

La oji miel solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, sus ojos siempre se le podía notar el gran amor que le tiene a la pelirroja, pero ahora también se le notaba la gran preocupación que tiene y no es para menos ya que desde hace dos meses ha notado que su novia ha tenido nauseas y mareos constantemente siempre le ha insistido que valla a la enfermería pero no quiere ya que siempre le dice que no es nada, y entonces ha decidido que si a la próxima vez se pone mal la llevara aunque sea arrastras y no le importara que la pelirroja se enfadara con ella.

 _-de acuerdo…pero Lily prométeme que si te sientes mal iras a que te revisen-_ le dijo la castaña con preocupación para después abrazar a la otra chica que se sorprendió al principio para después devolverle el abrazo- _promételo…por favor_

 _-te lo prometo-_ dijo la pelirroja

 _-gracias –_ la castaña le sonrió tierna mente para después besarla

el beso empezó tranquilamente cargado de cariño y amor que sentía la una por la otra, hasta que fue subiendo de intensidad hasta con vértice en deseo y lujuria. La castaña pego a la otra chica a la pared mientras se seguían besando sus lenguas se encontraban en una batalla por ver quien tenia el dominio, la pelirroja tenia sus manos en la espalda de la chica mas alta donde las tenia apretadas en la camisa, mientras que la castaña tenia su mano izquierda en la cintura y la derecha acariciaba el abdomen de la chica por encima de la camisa y debajo de la túnica negra.

 _-basta….nos…pueden…..ver…. a-alguien…aah…Hermione-_ decía la pelirroja entre besos y con mucho esfuerzo tratando de no gemir fuertemente al sentir como la mano de su novia se deslizaba por debajo de su camisa hasta llegar a tocar su pecho derecho por abajo del sujetador

 _-vamos…amor…te deseo-_ dijo la castaña tocando el pecho de su chica haciendo que esta gimiera y se arqueara un poco dejando expuesto su cuello lo que aprovecho para besarlo y lamberlo para despues lamber el pómulo de su oreja que es una de las partes mas sensibles de su novia-

 _-m-maldicion…aaah…Hermione-_ la pelirroja trataba de no perder la razón y no dejarse llevar pero era muy difícil teniendo a su novia tocando y mordiendo sus zonas mas sensibles de su cuerpo que era su debilidad, pudo sentir como los dedos se colaban debajo de su falda y ropa interior, y acariciaba su clítoris asiéndola gemir y excitarse mas de lo que estaba, como odiaba que su novia fuera muy buena en la cama y mas cuando le hacia el amor.

..

..

Las dos se encontraban arreglando su uniforme despues de haberlo hecho en uno de los pasillos mas oscuros y solitarios, cuando estaban en sus rondas como prefectas, la castaña tenia una sonrisa burlona al haber como hizo gritar y gemir su nombre a la otra chica, mientras que la pelirroja estaba sonrojada por como había gritado y gemido como una posesa en celo y también estaba algo enojada con la castaña por haberlo hecho en los pasillos ya que alguien pudo haberlas oído.

 _-estas enojada conmigo-_ pregunto la mas alta cuando la abrazo por su espalada y ponía sus manos en el abdomen de ella y su cabeza la poyaba a un lado del cuello

 _-sabes que no me gusta que hagamos t-tu sabes en los pasillos-_ dijo un poco sonrojada haciendo sonreír a la otro en su cuello

 _-lo se, pero no había nadie y además no lo pude resistir ya que eres tan hermosa y sexy-_ dijo la castaña con voz tranquila para decir lo ultimo con voz seductora, ocasionando que la chica mas baja se pusiera mas roja si eso fuera posible

 _-t-tenemos que irnos ya a los dormitorios-_ dijo la pelirroja tratando de distraer a su pervertida novia

La otra solo rio un poco sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer apretó un poco mas a su novia en el abrazo – _de acuerdo vamos te acompaño a la torre-_ antes de separarse de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció su mano a lo que la chica se la tomo

Las dos chicas iban caminando agarradas de la mano pero en silencio cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja iban pensado en los malestares que ha estado sentido desde hace dos meses atrás y también ha notado que ha subido un poco de peso no mucho pero si algo notorio, y sabe que su novia se ha dado cuenta de casi todos sus síntomas y le ha estado insistiendo en que valla al medico pero no ha querido ya que tiene miedo de que sea lo que ha estado sospechado de lo que tiene ya que si es eso como le diría que van a ser madres, si algunos pensaría que es imposible que dos mujeres conciban un bebe, pero cuando tienes una novia que es Nephilin todo es posible.

Por parte de la castaña sus pensamientos no eran tan diferentes ya que sospecha casi lo mismo, ella sabia que había riesgo tener relaciones con su novia pero no habían tenido esos problemas cuando comenzaron a tener sexo en 5 año y eso que la pelirroja era virgen y ella había sido su primera vez, aunque si ella lo estaba se iba a ser responsable y no la iba a abandonar ya que de todos modos le iba a pedir que se casaran cuando se graduaran, además de que le daría el Don.

Las dos ya habían llegado a la torre donde se encontraba la sala de Grynffindor, estaban enfrente del cuadro de la señora gorda que las miraba a las dos, ella ya conocía a la Slythenrin y sabia que no era igual que a los demás miembros de su casa ya que a pesar que la chica sea una sangre pura de una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas y que por fortuna no seguían la magia oscura, es una buena persona de un gran corazón noble a pesar de que es fria y algo cruel a veces, es por eso que la respetaba y la admiraba por defender lo que quiere y eso es a la chica pelirroja que estaba besando antes de que esos dolores de trasero las interrumpiera.

 _-Granger que haces afuera de la cueva del nido las serpientes eh-_ dijo un chico que usa lentes y con cabellos negros rebeldes y ojos cafés, que se encontraba atrás de ellas con una sonrisa

 _-Potter siempre es un gusto verte-_ dijo sarcásticamente la castaña volteándolos a ver- _Buenas Noches Remus y Sirius-_ saludo a los otros dos chicos con los que se llevaba bien a pesar de ser de casas diferentes, aunque ignoro al pelirrojo que estaba con ellos ya que no le daba buena espina y nunca confiaría en el.

 _-buenas noches Hermione-_ saludo el licántropo con una sonrisa

 _-buenas Herms-_ saludo mas confiado el joven Black mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello de la castaña que era un poco mas bajita que el, esta solo rodo los ojos al ver como este la saludaba

Desde el primer años que entraron al colegio nunca se habían tratado mucho pero cuando entraron a tercero se empezaron hablar un poco y se dieron cuenta que podían llevarse bien y hasta ser amigos aunque el pelirrojo llamado Peter nunca ha sido del agrado de la castaña ya que le daba repulsión y asco con tan solo oír su nombre, pero nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie. Y ahora casi todos lo merodeadores (a excepción de Peter ) eran sus mejores amigos hasta James que aunque se portara como un reverendo Idiota por los celos que sentía al estar enamorado de Lily, lo apreciaba y le tenia cariño.

 _-que hacen tan tarde a fuera-_ pregunto con el ceño fruñido la pelirroja al darse cuenta de la hora

 _-vamos Li, solo dábamos un pequeño paseo_ -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa coqueta lo que provoco que la castaña gruñera por lo bajo y apretara sus manos que se encontraban cruzadas para no matarlo en ese mismo instante mientras le daba una mirada que haría temblar hasta el mismísimo Voldermort

Los otros tres chicos solo retrocedieron un poco al ver como la chica veía a su amigo que no se daba cuenta de la mirada ya que estaba observando a la pelirroja ya que si las miradas mataran el chico estaría mas que muerto en ese mismo instante

 _-Tks "bastardo no te mato solo porque Lily se enojaría conmigo, maldita escoria"_ –pensaba la castaña bufando por lo bajo – _Lily me voy, nos vemos mañana_

 _-de acuerdo Mione-_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tierna que hizo que todo el enojo se fuera de inmediato

 _-adios –_ dijo antes de darse la vuelta no si antes mandarle otra mirada asesina al pelirrojo que esta vez la vio y tembló en su lugar que casi se orinaba en sus pantalones al verla, la chica sonrió de lado cuando se volteo completamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia las mazmorras.

 _-valla, james tiene suerte de que Hermione sea paciente con el si no ya se hubiera orinado en los pantalones como Peter-_ le susurro Sirius a Remus mientras veían como la chica se perdía en la oscuridad de pasillo

 _-tienes razón-_ dijo en un susurro el joven licántropo

Despues de ese suceso la pelirroja los obligo a ir a sus dormitorios antes de que ella se fuera a dormir.

..

Al dia siguiente la pelirroja se levantó de nuevo con nauseas que la hizo correr hacia el baño y vaciar su estómago sacando lo que comió ayer en la cena, por suerte tiene su propia habitación privada al ser la premio anual en su último año del colegio.

Al terminar de vaciar su estómago, se lava los dientes para después darse un baño para ir de una vez a la enfermería al saber que tiene ya que no aguantaba mas las malditas nauseas que le daba casi todas las mañanas.

Cuando termino de arreglarse tomo sus cosas y bajo a la sala común que se encontraba ya vacía ya que era hora de ir a desayunar, salió de la sala por el retrato de la señora gorda que la saludo amablemente y se dirigió a la enfermería en el camino sintió un poco mareada pero llego por fin al lugar, al entrar vio a Madam Pomfrey acomodando unas pociones en los estantes.

 _-buenos días madame Pomfrey-_ saludo la pelirroja al entrar a la enfermería asustando un poco a la encargada que volteo a verla

 _-buenos días Srta. Evans, que se le ofrece-_ saludo la enfermera que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara la chica

 _-b-bueno quería que me revisara –_ pidió la chica un poco avergonzada

 _-se siente mal –_ pregunto la enfermera después de dejar lo que estaba haciendo

 _-no, bueno si pero no estoy enferma solo que, me he sentido mal hace dos meses pero no nada grave solo quería que me revisara es que tengo una sospecha y me gustaría ver si es lo que pienso-_ explico la pelirroja rápidamente a lo que la enfermera solo se cruzo de brazos viéndola fijamente casi sin entender mucho de lo que dijo

..

..

 **..continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Hola-_ es el pasado

-" _hola"- pensamiento._

-Hola- son diálogos y narración.

 **Hola-** es cuando habla algo demoniaco o voces diferentes (nose si me explico bien)

Hola- es cuando leen el periódico o alguna noticia o anuncio

….-…..-…-…..-…...

 **Capitulo 02**

 _-a ver déjeme si entendí, quiere que la revise porque tiene una sospecha de lo que puede tener- dijo la enfermera aun cruzada de brazos_

 _-a si es Madame Pomfrey – dijo la chica asintiendo_

 _-y se puede saber que sospechas tiene Srta. Evans- pregunto la enfermera mientras le señalaba la cama para que se acostara a lo que la chica obedeció_

 _-es que he tenido nauseas, mareos y la comida a veces la huelo mal a pesar de estar en buen estado- dijo la pelirroja que ya se encontraba acostada en la cama mientras la enfermera le revisaba todo el cuerpo con su varita que la pasa varias veces arriba de ella-_

 _-ya veo- dijo la enfermera al terminar su revisión con varita para después sacarle un poco de sangre y ponerla en una poción especial para eso, ella ya sospecha a que se refería la joven cuando le acabo de decir los síntomas que tenía y en efecto la chica tenia razón con sus sospechas ahora que ve como la poción con la sangre incluida se ponía verde y que además hace rato con la varita sintió pequeño latidos en el abdomen de la chica pero quería estar segura y por eso le hizo la prueba de sangre._

 _-sabe lo que tengo – pregunto algo nerviosa la pelirroja al ver como la enfermera se quedaba callada_

 _-Srta. Evans parece que sus sospechas son ciertas usted esta embarazada de 6 semanas casi 7 – dijo madame Pomfrey al verla_

 _La pelirroja solo cerro los ojos y suspiro algo frustrada pensando como rayos le daría la noticia a Hermione de que van a tener un bebe ya que no pensaba deshacerse del bebe ya que el no tenia la culpa de nada y ella sabia muy bien que su novia tampoco se lo permitiría hacerlo, pero ahora tenia que saber como decirle, lo bueno es que ya solo faltaba 3 meses de clases y se graduarían del colegio._

 _-Srta. Evans me puede explicar como es que usted esta embarazada si esta con la Srta. Granger- dijo madame Pomfrey aun viéndola fijamente y sin entender como la chica va tener un bebe si es pareja de otra chica- usted engaño ha..-_

 _-No! Nunca la engañaría- interrumpió la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba la enfermera_

 _-entonces, no entiendo – dijo la enfermera_

 _-vera el bebe es de Hermione, usted sabe que ella es una Nephilin – dijo la pelirroja sin saber muy bien como continuar – y tuvimos…re-rela…. usted sabe a que me refiero y pues no nos cuidamos- se cubrió la cara con las manos por la vergüenza que le dio a explicarle todo a la enfermera_

 _Madame Pomfrey ahora entendía todo, ella no sabia mucho sobre esas criaturas pero si sabia que una criatura como los Nephilin sobre todo mujer no necesitaba tener órganos geniales de hombre para dejar embarazada a una mujer si tenían sexo es por eso que se cuidaban como si lo hacían con un hombre pero al parecer ellas no lo hicieron y ahora esta las consecuencias._

 _-sabe que le tengo que decirle al director verdad- dijo la enfermera escribiendo algo en un papelito para despues dárselo a una pequeña ave que siempre estaba en la enfermería por alguna emergencia_

 _-lo se, solo le pido que no le diga nada a nadie mas y mucho menos a Hermione ya que quiero decírselo yo- dijo la pelirroja viéndola con ojos suplicantes despues de que se enderezo en la cama quedando sentada, la enfermera solo asintió_

 _Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Dumbledore llego a la enfermería, la pelirroja se sentía nerviosa de que la pudieran expulsar por eso._

 _.._

 _La oji miel se encontraba entrenando en el campo de Quidditch con el equipo ya que en pocos días seria el partido de la copa de las casa de Quidditch y por fortuna ellos llegaron a la final y van a jugar contra Grynffindor en la final y el ganador se llevara la copa y lo mejor es que en el partido estarán presente los directores de los 3 mejores equipos del mundo del deporte que esperan encontrar buenos jugadores para tenerlos en su equipo, y eso la emociona mas ya que desearía jugar en la ligas mayores solo por un tiempo ya que quiere entrar en la Academia de Aurores._

 _-Seria genial no lo crees- hablo un pelinegro de ojos grises que se encontraba flotando en su escoba a lado de la castaña_

 _-A que te refieres- dijo la chica esquivando una Burgert que se había desviado hacia ella_

 _-En poder entrar a uno de los tres equipos- dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa_

 _-Si seria genial – contesto la chica también con una media sonrisa_

 _-Es hora- dijo el pelinegro preparándose para volar rápidamente junto a la chica_

 _A los pocos segundos dos pelotas encantadas se dirigían hacia ellos pasándolos de largo a una velocidad de triplicaba a la pelota chiquita alada, ellos solo sonrieron y salieron disparados hacia las pelotas tratando de alcanzarlas, ellos usaban esas pelotas para entrenar en velocidad, resistencia y agilidad a los buscadores, mientras que los otros entrenaban fuerza, reflejos y agilidad aunque también algo de velocidad._

 _Al terminar el entrenamiento cada uno fue a los vestidores, la castaña se ducho antes de cambiarse, al salir la estaba esperando su mejor amigo con su maleta en su hombro, ella agarro la suya y se fueron hacia las mazmorras, en el camino comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron y fueron a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones para irse al gran comedor a comer algo._

 _-Que piensas hacer cuando te gradúes – pregunto el pelinegro mientras caminaban rumbo al comedor_

 _-No lo se, me gustaría jugar en la liga profesional en Quidditch…pero he estado pensado mejor entrar a la Academia de Aurores – dijo sin importancia la castaña_

 _-Y porque al ultimo cambiaste de opinión-_

 _-Supongo que lo de Quidditch seria mas bien un pasatiempo-_

 _Lo que faltaba del camino al comedor lo recorrieron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, llegaron al comedor y se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron a lado de Bellatrix la prima de Regulus y mejor amiga de Hermione._

 _-hola Bella- saludo la castaña antes de sentarse_

 _-hola Jane, primito- saludo ella con una sonrisa burlona pero sin maldad, el chico solo rodo los ojos por como lo llamo._

 _Las castaña y el pelinegro se sirvieron un poco de comida y empezaron a comer en silencio y escuchando las conversaciones en su mesa pero sin comentar nada, a los pocos minutos Severus Snape que es su otro mejor amigo se les unió a comer lo saludaron cuando se sentó pero después quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien decidió romperlo._

 _-en donde has estado- pregunto el oji gris a su amigo que no lo había visto desde ayer en la mañana_

 _-no te importa- contesto el otro secamente haciendo que el chico Fruncirá el ceño enojado_

 _-no tiene por qué contestarme a si, solo te hice una maldita pregunta- dijo el pelinegro enojado entre dientes_

 _Bufo desesperado- estaba con ya sabes- dijo el otro fastidiado_

 _-tan mal te fue para que tengas un humor de perros- dijo la castaña con voz tranquila y una ceja alzada_

 _-algo así, contentos- dijo ya enojado por tantas pregustas, los otros dos solo se miraron de reojo y se alzaron de hombros sin importancia._

 _.._

..

Se despertó cuando los fastidiosos rayos de sol le pegaron en su rostro, iba a taparse el rostro con la sabana para seguir durmiendo pero cuando cerro los ojos de nuevo para a hacerlo, recordó que dia era; el dia en que iría al Callejón Diagon con su madrina, su tia y sus hermanos a comprar sus útiles para su primer año en Hogwarts, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama de un salto y se comenzó arreglar rápidamente agradecía haber sacado la ropa desde anoche.

Se puso unos vaqueros, una playera roja con una sudadera abierta de color gris encima y unos tennis, si muy muggle pero a el no le importaba de hecho hasta su madrina y sus hermanos se vestían con ropa muggle muy seguido y rara veces su tia también lo hacia. Cuando estuvo listo, salio de su habitación emocionado y abajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

-buenos días – saludo antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-buenas días Harry…..¿quieres un poco de jugo? – saludo un joven de 15 años, alto con cuerpo delgado pero definido, de piel tostada, cabello pelirrojo oscuro y quebradizos, sus ojos son color miel.

Josep Christopher Granger Evans es hijo mayor de Hermione Granger y Lily Evans, pertenece a la casa de Hufflepuff y al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, juega como Golpeador. Va a entrar a quinto grado a penas, es muy bueno en Pociones y Transformaciones. Normalmente es muy conocido por ser alguien muy amable, calmado y fuera de problemas aunque eso no quiera decir que siga a pie de las letras las normas solo simplemente evita tener conflictos, muchos piensan que fue por eso que entro en esa casa cuando sus madres fueron a Slytherin y a Grynffindor respectivamente, pero lo que no saben es que en realidad Josep si tiene un león y una serpiente en su interior solamente que no le gusta los problemas.

-Si por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y tomo el vaso con jugo que le dio.- gracias

-¿Ma ya llego?- por la entrada de la cocina entro una niña de 13 años, alta con un bonito cuerpo en desarrollo, de cabellos largos hasta su media espalda y medio rizados de color negro como la noche y sus ojos son de color entre gris y azul.

Lyra Cassiopeia Granger Black es la segunda hija de Hermione Granger y la primera de Bellatrix Black quien es la esposa de su madrina. La pelinegra pertenece a la casa de Ravenclaw para el enojo y disgusto de Bellatrix, apenas va a entrar a tercer año. Lyra es muy conocida en Hogwarts por estar casi siempre sola o leyendo un libro pero sobre todo es conocida por su boca viperina que a pesar de estar en Ravenclaw eso no le impedía sacar su lado Slytherin con aquellos que la molesten o que moleste a las personas que quiere ya que de algo tenia que servir ser hija de dos serpientes.

Harry James Potter Evans un chico de apenas 11 años, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, sabia desde los 5 años que es adoptado pero no menos querido por esa familia. Su madrina le conto que Josep es en realidad su medio hermano al ser hijo de su madre y de ella, al principio le sorprendió pero despues lo empezó a comprender y aceptar ya que también le contaron sobre como murieron sus padres y todo lo que tenia que ver sobre una profecía. Harry se sentía feliz de pertenecer a esa familia que a pesar de ser un poco rara todos se protegían entre si, el se llevaba muy bien con Josep y Lyra que a pesar de ser mayores que el nunca lo dejaban a fuera en alguna actividad que hacían.

-no, dijo que tardaría solo 20 minutos – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo.

Sin decir nada mas los tres continuaron comiendo su desayuno, hasta que despues de casi media hora mas de la chimenea de la sala salio una mujer joven de unos 24 años, muy hermosa alta, de cabellos largos, rizados y de color negros como la noche, sus ojos son color gris, de piel blanca poseedora de un hermoso cuerpo con curvas definidas.

La mujer gruño con molestia y se sacudía las cenizas en su ropa, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina mientras maldecía en voz baja.

-eh…¿mama que pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo con precaución al verla entrar hecha casi como un basilisco a la cocina.

-nada, solo son los estúpidos duendes – le contesto entre dientes, el chico decidió no volver a preguntar nada ya que amaba su vida. -¿Dónde demonios esta Hermione?- pregunto al no ver a su esposa ahí ya que se suponía que tenían que ir todos al callejón.

-dijo que tenia que salir y que no tardaba-

-¿por lo menos ustedes ya están listos?-les pregunto cuando se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¡Si!- contestaron los tres.

Despues de casi 15 minutos mas una hermosa castaña rubia de ojos color miel, de unos 24 años entro por la cocina mientras se quitaba los restos de la ceniza.

-lamento la tardanza – se disculpó de inmediato al ver la mirada enojada de todos pero sobretodo la de su mujer.- bueno ya que están todos, vámonos antes de que se hagan tarde. -

Sin decir nada mas fueron hacia la chimenea y por turno la usaron para llegar al caldero chorreante.

..

Cuando llegaron se reunieron a fuera del bar, al estar todos comenzaron a caminar por el callejón, decidieron primero comprar los útiles que ocuparía Harry y ya después irían a comprar de los otros. Ya habían ido a comprar la túnica, y un par de uniformes tanto para el pelinegro como para los mas grandes, también habían comprado el caldero, el sombrero, y entre otras cosas mas, por lo que solo faltaba la varita y los libros. Hermione decidió ir con Harry por la varita mientras que los otros los esperaban en la Librería ya que Lyra y Josep se encontraban algo impacientes en ir, por lo que Bellatrix no tuvo otra opción que ir con los otros dos.

-Madrina – Harry hablo después de un rato de ir en silencio, la oji miel lo volteo a ver. –si entro en Slytherin ¿crees que me haga malo?-

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Voldemort estuvo ahí y dicen que los magos oscuros siempre salen de ahí-

La castaña suspiro, se detuvo y se puso delante del chico que la miraba con atención.- Harry, debes entender que eso no es del todo cierto…amito que la mayoría si lo son, pero tambien habido magos de otras casa que lo son; como Peter Pettigrew entre otros que no vienen al caso…lo que trato de decirte es que todo depende del mago o bruja y la fuerza de voluntad que tenga, ya que todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro interior al igual que luz pero a veces al ser débiles la oscuridad gana y te lleva por malos caminos-

-es por eso que tu y mi tia Bella no son malas, ya que fueron fuertes – dijo Harry entendiendo un poco mas lo que quiso decir.

-algo asi, tu tia Bella estuvo a punto de rendirse ante de ella pero por culpa de sus padres –comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-¿y porque no sucumbió? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

-nuca deje que pasara – su voz denotaba ya no quería hablar sobre ello, porque Harry entendió y decidió ya no seguir preguntado.

Al llegar a la tienda de Varitas, el dueño los entendió de inmediato al ver quienes eran además de no había nadie mas que ellos. Duraron casi 20 minutos en encontrar la varita adecuada, cuando la encontraron Harry se puso feliz de por fin tener una, estaba ansioso de hacer magia, bueno no es que no lo haya hecho antes ya que su madrina a veces le enseña hechizos sencillos con su varita y tambien le deja que le ayude hacer pociones sencillas. Pero el desea hacerlo con la suya propia. Cuando le entregaron la varita aguardada en su estuche Harry la tomo contento y la guardo mientras que la mayor pagaba la varita.

Cuando salieron de la tienda para mala suerte y fastidio de la oji miel, se toparon con alguien indeseable.

-valla, valla pero si es la traidora de Granger y el niño que es vivo –dijo con burla y desprecio Lucios Malfoy, un hombre alto de porte aristócrata de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color rubio plateado y ojos color plata.

-Malfoy siempre es un gusto verte – dijo con sarcasmo.- pero me temo que nos tenemos que ir –

Sin esperar a que el hombre conteste algo, Hermione agarra del brazo a Harry y comienza a caminar lejos de ahí, sabia que el hombre los seguía con la mirada. Muchos pensaría que le tuviera miedo si hubiera presenciado esa escena pero la verdad es que no era asi, ella para nada le teme, ni a el y ni siquiera al mismísimo Voldermort a quien ya había enfrento una vez en el pasado. La única razón por la cual huyo de ahí fue porque Harry iba con ella y sabia de ante mano que ese hombre buscaría una forma para lastimarlo ya sea físicamente o mentalmente.

-¿Quién era el?- pregunto Harry, cuando ya iban caminando un poco mas despacio.

-Lucios Malfoy es un ser despreciable que esta resentido porque evite que tu tia Narcissa se cazara con el por órdenes de los señores Black, que habían arreglado ese matrimonio por conveniencia.…..pero se evitó a tiempo cuando Bellatrix y yo nos casamos y tomamos a Narcissa como nuestra protegida – explico levemente Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada y solo asintió ya que ahora entendía un poco las cosas, sabía que debía tener cuidado cuando entrara a Hogwarts ya que había escuchado que el hijo de ese señor también iba a entrar. Sin saber cómo ya habían llegado a la librería, cuando entraron se fue a buscar a los chicos y de paso un libro interesante.

-Bella, cariño ya pediste los libros – le pregunto Hermione a su esposa cuando se acercó a ella.

-si, hay están….solo falta que los niños se apuren para pagar – explico Bella sin alzar su vista del libro que leía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué tanto lees? – se acercó con curiosidad para ver el libro, al ver la página que leía miro a su mujer sorprendida al ver de qué se trataba. – e-estas ….-

Bella se sonrojo y cerro el libro para que dejara de ver– s-solo es por curiosidad, nada mas –

Hermione trago saliva como si le costara y no supo si no mas era ella o era también su alrededor que empezaba hacer calor.

-n-nunca creí que te interesara eso – le dijo con su rostro sonrojado.

-¡ya te dije que solo era curiosidad nada mas!- le pego con el libro en la cabeza como cada vez que lo hacía cuando la ponía nerviosa.

-¡oyes no me pegues! – se quejo infantilmente la castaña mientras se sobaba.- y ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea, lo voy a comprar también – aprovecho que la pelinegra la miro sorprendida para arrebatarle el libro, para comprarlo.

-¿enserio lo vas a comprar? – pregunto a un sin creerle de todo.

-por supuesto, hay que intentar nuevas formas- se acerco a ella haciéndola retroceder y la arrincono en una estantería para después susurrarle en el oído con voz seductora- hasta ya tengo ganas de probarlas en ti –

Bella sabia que era estúpido excitarse fácilmente pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que su condenada esposa se ponía en plan de cazadora, sin mencionar que la pone fácilmente sin casi ningún esfuerzo la muy maldita. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo con una de sus manos la trae con fuerza hacia ella y le da un beso hambriento, donde solo se separan para tomar bocadas de oxigeno.

-¡Madres, por Merlin! – grito Lyra con espanto y se voltio rápidamente al ver como su Ma (Hermione) tenia su mano bajo la blusa de su mama (Bellatrix), mientras que Bella le acariciaba el trasero.

-no seas tan exagerada hija, tu vas hacer lo mismo cuando tengas pareja – dijo Bella sin importancia pero con fastidio y enojo por la interrupción.

-si pero por lo menos, tendré la decencia en hacerlo donde nadie nos veía – dijo con irritación.

-un momento, y quien te va dar permiso de tener novio, niña – dijo Hermione con enojo.

Lyra solo bufo y se marchó de ahí antes de que la traumen mas, amaba mucho a sus madres pero a veces deseaba la sacaba de quicio.

..

..

…. **continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

 _12 de enero de 1977_

 _había pasado casi dos años desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts y un año con un mes desde que el pequeño Josep, hijo de Lily y Hermione había nacido. Por desgracia su relación no duro mucho después de la graduación, los planes de la castaña de pedirle matrimonio a su novio o mejor dicho ex novia se fueron por la ventana al ver que Lily no deseaba casarse al menos no con ella, ya que le había dicho que a pesar de que la amaba no podía casarse con una chica que eso no era correcto._

 _Por mucho que le dolió a Hermione lo acepto y terminaron en buenos términos, y el anillo que había comprado para su amada s e le dio como regalo de despedida hacia su relación…...al menos románticamente, ya que todavía se veían muy seguido ya que siempre las iba a unir el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos mieles que fue producto de las dos, por ahora el pequeño vivía con su madre pelirroja, mientras que la castaña iba a visitarlos seguido y ayudaba con los gastos a la pelirroja._

 _Las dos se turnaba en cuidarlo, mientras Lily iba a clases de aprendiz de pociones y sanador, Hermione lo cuidaba y cuando a la castaña le tocaba Guardia en su turno de Auror o iba a sus clases de rompedor de maldiciones, le tocaba a la oji verde cuidarlo._

 _En todo ese tiempo Hermione se volvió mucho más cercana hacia su mejor amiga Bella quien también trabaja como Auror y poco a poco iba superando su ruptura con la pelirroja, y sin saber cómo había empezado a tener sentimientos mas románticos hacia su mejor amiga, pero tenía miedo de confesárselos ya que no desea poner en peligro su amistad por esa causa, el único que sabía sobre su atracción era su otro mejor amigo; Régulos._

 _-¿Qué pasa Bella? Te he notado más callada de lo normal – pregunto la oji miel preocupada_

 _Las dos se encontraban sentada en una mesa de un bar muggle y en el Hermione convenció a la pelinegra en ir ya que hay había mas privacidad que uno mágico. Por lo que hay se encontraban las dos con ropa totalmente muggle con dos tarros de cerveza en la mesa, y aprovechando que habían salido temprano de trabajar y que Lily se encontraba cuidando a Josep._

 _Bella suelta un suspiro de cansancio y voltea a ver a su mejor amiga sabe que con ella no hay secreto y siempre se contaban todo, Bella sabía que si tenía que confiar ciegamente con su vida a alguien, esa seria Hermione Granger. Ella fue la primera en hablarle con la más cruda sinceridad cuando se vieron la primera vez en el tren, fue la primera en siempre darle su confianza a pesar de que la misma Bellatrix no lo había hecho y fue la primera en darle cariño y mostrarle lo que es la verdadera amistad sin pedir nada a cambio, no como cuando sus padres deseaban que se hiciera "Amiga" de otra sangre pura solo por interés._

 _-escuche a mis padres hablar con los Lestrange, ellos quieren que me case con el malnacido de Rodophulus Lestrange- dijo la pelinegra entre dientes. - ni siquiera nos dan la opción de escoger con quien casarnos…y lo que es peor, es que por culpa de la idiota de Andrómeda al haberse casado con el imbécil de ese Hufflepuff hijo de muggles, nos perjudico a nosotras ya que también están haciendo un contrato de matrimonio para Narcisa con el otro malnacido de Lucios Malfoy –_

 _-y no hay alguna forma de impedir eso –_

 _-bueno si hay una, y es que el hijo o hija mayor de la familia se case con una unión de Almas con alguien puro en magia para asi impedir que el patriarca de la familia y casa rompan la unión….y además ser viviría para reclamar el liderazgo si con la persona que se unió es mucho más poderosos – explico Bella para después soltar un bufido.- ja pero si claro, como si alguien quisiera casarse con una loca –_

 _Hermione no dijo nada por un momento mientras analizaba lo que dijo, hasta que se le vino una idea algo loca y estúpida, pero si lo pensaba de nuevo puede que no sea tan mala después de todo._

 _-puede que si haya alguien que quiera casarse con una loca después de todo – dijo Hermione._

 _-de que hablas, conoces a alguien o lo conozco….porque déjame decirte que no me casare con cualquier estúpido, a no pues si ya Rodophulus es uno, tal vez si me lo piense– dijo Bellatrix con burla._

 _-no solo la conoces, sino que es una persona muy cercana a ti – dijo Hermione. - es una persona en la que confías tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces y es la persona que sabe todos tus secretos, miedos, sueño e ilusiones –_

 _Ante esto la Black la miro con los ojos abierto e incrédula por saber que lo que quiere hacer._

 _-te has vuelto estúpida o que Hermione, porque demonios quieres casar conmigo…...no sabes en lo que estas metiendo –_

 _-puede que no, pero lo que si se es que esto salvara a mi mejor amiga de casarse con alguien no ama y que solo la usaría para conseguir el dinero y reputación de los Black – dijo Hermione con seriedad. - además si tengo casarme con alguien, deseo hacerlo con alguien a quien quiero y en quien confió ciegamente –_

 _-¿y que paso con Evans, creí que la seguías amando? – pregunto Bella con duda y algo de esperanza._

 _La oji miel solo suspiro antes de tomar un trago a su cerveza. – Lily y yo terminamos hace tiempo, no te miento aun la sigo queriendo, pero ya no como antes, además Lily está comenzando a darle una oportunidad a Potter y yo no pienso meterme como el no lo hizo –_

 _-¡estas segura de que quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto aun Bella con duda._

 _Hermione sonrió y cogió su mano con la suya. - estoy totalmente segura Bella, puede que todavía no nos amamos al menos no románticamente, pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para te enamores de mí y yo de ti –_

… _._

… _.._

… _._

1991

Después de despedirse de su madrina, tia y su padrino Sirius, subió al tren con sus hermanos y fue a coger un compartimiento. Poco después sintió como el tren se comenzaba a mover y supo que ya estaban rumbo a la escuela, un rato después vio como Josep y Lyra salieron del compartimiento diciéndole que irían un rato con sus respetivos amigos y que lo vería antes de bajar del tren.

Al ver que se quedó solo decidió sacar uno de los libros que su madrina le compro, cuando iba a la mitad de su segundo capítulo, escucho como la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y vio a tres chicos y una chica parados en la puerta.

-mm hola – saludo Harry con duda.

-hola, perdón que molestemos, pero queríamos saber si podemos sentarnos aquí los demás compartimientos están ocupados –dijo la única chica del grupo.

-eh…si claro –

La chica asintió y entro al vagón. - por cierto, me llamo Hydra Eileen Snape pero prefiero que me digan Eileen – se presentó la chica con una sonrisa. Tiene el cabello largo medio quebradizo de color negro, piel blanca y sus ojos son de un color azul hielo.

-yo soy Harry Potter – dijo el pelinegro con una tímida sonrisa.

-lo sabemos por tu cicatriz– dijo un chico rubio y de ojos azul hielo como la chica. - por cierto me llamo Draco Severus Snape –

-¿son hermanos?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-aunque no lo creas somos Mellizos – dijo la pelinegra con un bufido.

\- y yo soy Neville Longbottom – dijo un chico de cabello corto y lacio d color castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

…

….

… **continuara**

Nota: **Si se que es algo corto pero no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, ya entre a estudiar a la universidad des hace un mes y nos ha estado dejando mucha tarea y trabajos en equipo y bueno no me ha dado tiempo de escribir, además de que mi laptop no ha querido funcionar bien últimamente y creo que me va a tocar que comprarme una nueva ya que esta muy viejita.**

 **Pero bueno actualizare cuando pueda y les pido una disculpa si me tardo mucho.**


End file.
